


And the lizard froze (for it felt too)

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Series: The Clans that make up the Stars (short stories) [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Based on a Dream, Brownface is only in the character tag cause she's gonna get a Big Emotion from this incident, Fear, Le if this doesn't work i'll eat my pant, Sad, Tumblepaw's one of my mains so he gets the Big Favoratism, big fighter cat energy, big scary, original clan, original warrior cat ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: His life was supossed to have more meaning he wasn't meant to end up like this-





	And the lizard froze (for it felt too)

**Author's Note:**

> A small exerpt starring my one of my warrior cat clan's based on a dream I had about an hour ago.
> 
> (Any spelling/grammar errors? Lemme know please.)

Starlingfoot's claws scrambled against the wood as the large lizard approached. He couldn't get free. Dear Stars, he couldn't move.

The reptile stares it's blank gaze into his as if it was mocking him, before lunging forward, and then his head was nearly engulfed in darkness- but not quite.

He could still see outside the lizard's stinking jaw, apparently it wasn't too bright, thinking he was some kind of bug that could just be swallowed.

His teeth grit at the feeling of pressure increasing on his skull, and he could see through clenched eyes the forms of his Clanmates racing for him with exclamations on their lips.

The lizard pulled and yanked, seeing the trouble that'd come with so many cats, and while it got his foot free, Starlingfoot was sure that his namesake was broken, and it was all he could do to only howl at the agony that was being tugged with sharp fangs by the head.

It started to scuttle away, further up the tree, his body still dangling by his own head as he fought weakly in its grip.

And then he heard his Clanmates scream.

His eye whipped around with a sudden surge of fear, and his already terrified heart felt like it'd burst through his chest.

In the distance, he could see the familiar bouncing gait of who he was sure was Tumblepaw rushing into an open space, and then falling down like he was hurt. He began caterwailing, as if trying to lure something towards him.

Starlingfoot for the life of him didn't get it. Did they think that lizard would give up one cat for another? Sure, Tumblepaw was smaller, but he doubted the lizard was that smart. And he also doubted that was dumb enough to risk it in the face of all those angry cats.

So why...?

He could see Brownface in the corner of his eye, clawing her way up the tree with Marblemuzzle and Greystone in tow.

In the moment where he curiously feels the entire branch shake is the same where the terror he'd heard in his Clanmate's voices bleeds easily into their faces.

His eye slowly pans up to see an absolutely monstrous bird inspecting both him and his capturer. (He could swear he feels the lizard's breathe catch.)

It tilts its head as if curious, and then it dawns on him the severity of the situation.

His struggles renew ten-fold and he whimpers and wails like a kit. He wonders why, why the lizard won't let him go. It can't eat him like this, it can't get away with the extra weight. Let go and give them both a chance. He screams this in a hardly recognizable voice, rent from terror and rage-filled injustice; he doesn't even notice he speaks his thoughts aloud.

A shadow falls across him, bigger and much more threatening then the reptiles could have ever wished to be.

The silhouette of the beak kept adjusting, like it was trying to line itself up perfectly, and then he's met with the startling realization that them, cats, aren't the only creatures that can truly think, and be cruel.

" _No!"_ He screams. " _No, Stars, please no!"_

The loud _snap_ of a beak closing answers him, and his body, without a head, simply cannot reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt titles:  
> There's something Startling afoot.  
> Tfw you become a character soley to die.  
> Fuckin... Lizards, man.  
> This has nothing to do with vore I fucking promise.  
> Big asshole bird energy.  
> What the fuck are they feeding these big ass lizards, bro.  
> (The Title+) ft. Starlingfoot, a cat we'll probs never see again  
> Sometimes these cats just get too ahead of themselves.


End file.
